Banpaia Antai
by chibisrule943
Summary: Naruto is taken by his friend to a tent only to soon be greeted by his worst nightmare....a lustful vampire that yearns for his sweet blood....what will happen to him...will love bloom in a cold vampire?
1. Prologue

Hello people this is another story I thought of……lol….. I know too much itanaru!! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!! ITANARU WILL RULE THIS PLANET!!

LOL…. it's so random…..o.0 I went yesterday to Leo's house for a sleepover…..I think I got hyper after not sleeping there at all….it was all fun and games.

Itachi: I knew you shouldn't have gone….it made you too hyper

Y:….SHUTUP ITACHI!! lol…I love this bag I made (next to tote bag that has the Uchiha symbol on it)

Itachi:…. 1. I love the bag….and 2. NO MORE POCKY FOR YOU!!

Y:….but I don't have any pocky here today…..

Itachi:………ok…………

y:….anyway MORE ITANARU!! ……and….snickers….I'm so evil..and stupid for writing this…..

Itachi:…….growls…you mean this is _that _story

Y:….uh……….no…it's the story of ''Charlie the Unicorn''………..

Itachi:….IM NEVER LETTING YOU WATCH THAT AGAIN!!

y:……ok

**Pairing/s: ……uh……itanaru…..I'm keeping the other one a surprise..**

**Disclamer: ….oh I don't own Naruto…..yet….. right now I'm at kishimoto's room waiting for him to give me his reply…..(door opens) hey ki-…..hey what are you doing with that gun!! ….WTF FINE I SURRENDER DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Warning: this is yaoi so if you don't like it…then tough..and…..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!! ….it says its M doesn't it!! oh and it will contain rape…..hehehe **

Y:…not telling you why it's rape…you have to read……and it's not Ita doing it to Naru….lol

Itachi:…which is why I hate you……I hate this rape scene

Y:……..lol….well ….TOUGH!!...besides what was scary was when Kishimoto pulled out the big gun…… I didn't know he had a gun………

Itachi :….( snickers)….I'm so glad then

Y:….shut up…

**Banpai Antai**

**Chapter 1: day's bittersweet meeting**

I ran past the vendors excitedly as a I past the booths rapidly, wanting to try out each and every ride. It was every kids dream to at least go here, at least once….a never ending parade of fun lay in every corner of this place.

The fair.

A place where you can do just about anything just for fun….a place I never went to til now. Running behind my grinning was my friend, Neji. He's a male a little taller than me with long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail.

I ran to an empty booth and played silently by myself, trying hard to not grin, but not succeeding as I won the game knocking over the bottles winning a small chibi fox. I turned around only to bump into ice cream that know covered my face, making me shiver.

''Naruto… look at you…you look like a little kid'' said Neji chuckling a bit at my suspense.

''so….I didn't see you there..'' I said pouting a bit. I blinked as I felt something wet touch my skin….I realized it was my friend, Neji.

I knew my friend has a crush on me…but I told him that I wasn't interested in him. During that time I realized that he soon saw me the way I wanted him to…as a friend.

I grinned and quickly ate what was left of my cone , feeling a bit out of place as my head ached as the cold took over. The deadly brain freeze. Neji just laughed at my inconvenience and we walked to a few other rides before I stopped.

Neji looked towards the direction my eyes were locked on and chuckled. I turned to him in confusion… I asked myself, why was he laughing? …what's over there that's so funny?

(Normal pov)

Neji looked at Naruto and just smiled seeing that he had just confused his friend. It seemed he needed to give him some explanation.

'' So Naruto…you want to visit the tent?'' said Neji with a slight smirk.

''I'm just curious….but what's in there?'' Naruto asked… curiosity at it's peak.

''oh….just clowns, elephants……a monster,'' said Neji looking back at his friend to see if any of it reached his ears.

''…vampire….'' said Naruto hesitantly.

''yes…now come lets see it..'' said Neji as he dragged the blond towards the tent.

Naruto shuddered behind his friend….He never told anyone this at all but he had a fear of creatures of the night……They killed his parents showing no mercy what so ever…He was blood stained when help came..but he didn't tell anyone a creature….no a vampire killed his family..

Vampires.

His only fear and reality.

(Itachi's pov)

I paced around the room, growling in frustration as I heard metal clash with each other. It was the same…My shackles. The only thing that bound me here into this hell. I bent down a little a touched the cold metallic around my ankle..

I shift around the small cell…I scoffed as I remembered my own name….Itachi Uchiha the once great vampire lord….how can someone as powerful as me end up here? A question I ask myself each day as I search the wretched place I call home…. no it's not the same… this isn't my home… only my hell.

I play with the shackles a bit and blink and shock as a soft aroma hit's my quenched lips… I could control my blood lust but this scent….it drove me to the brink of insanity…I turned towards the tent's exit to see a young blond getting dragged inside, involuntarily licking my lips.

This boy….he was the source, but it was impossible to reach him due to the cage that stopped me….I shook lightly as the blond entered through the tent entrance..My senses were driving me insane… I lightly shook at the cage bars only to jump in surprise as a voice I knew all to well interrupted my actions.

(normal pov)

Itachi shifted towards the voice only to growl as he saw the pale skinned ring master….Orochimaru. The one responsible for his hell.

''Hello Pet'' said Orochimaru trying his at purring.

''….Orochimaru…''Growled Itachi as he glared.

''Now now, Pet…it seems your trying to escape……that means you need to learn your place..''Said Orochimaru as he walked over to the shackled vampire. Itachi stepped back only to growl as he hit a dead end at the bars.

''I was just looking outside…'' said Itachi only to not be heard.

''Not to me Pet…'' said Orochimaru as he took another step.

''Go…your going to be late for the show…''growled out itachi.

''They can wait just a few minutes…..so I have time'' said Orochimaru as he pushed Itachi into the wall. Itachi glared at the man he had to call _master_, he belongs to no one!! Orochimaru just chuckles darkly at Itachi and pressed a button on his control…causing itachi to kneel to the floor as the jolts shot through his body….gritting his teeth as he felt something straddle him.

''Pet…I'm going to take you raw'' whispered Orochimaru into Itachi's ear lobe making the man shudder. Orochimaru ripped of Itachi's pants brutally also taking of his own just as stealthily, Itachi shuddered as the cold hit his exposed legs gasping as he felt something at his entrance.

''No…not again'' whispered Itachi as he tried to claw himself away from the man only to be gripped roughly in the hips, hissing as Orochimaru's nails pierced his flesh. Orochimaru smirked as he thrust in brutally into Itachi causing Itachi to scream as the member tore his insides.

Each thrust came in at different quantities of pain making it hard for Itachi not to scream, succeeding by gritting his lips hard enough to make them bleed. Orochimaru was having the time of his life though…entering the vampire was one thing he liked to do in his spare time…but he couldn't though.

Orochimaru gave out was last thrust as he hit his limit..Spilling his seeds into the exhausted vampire..who had cried out in pain when he felt that thrust.

Itachi now lay in a broken, bruised mess on the floor as he tried his best not to move and further the damage on his body….but lying there just made him feel dirty.

Orochimaru stood up and swiftly put on his trousers….turning to Itachi he looked down in discontent as he kicked the vampire.

''Get up Pet!! we have a show to do!!''yelled Orochimaru in anger as he pulled Itachi up to his feet by the hair. Itachi grunted in pain and did as his master told him to do by putting on some spare clothes that lay nearby on the bench, wincing slightly as the fabric touched his bruised skin. Orochimaru put a chain leash on Itachi's collar and walked swiftly ahead as Itachi limped behind him with a clenched fist.

(Naruto's pov)

As Neji and I walked into the stage it seemed we only missed half of the show…at the moment we sat down in are seat we watched partly in amusement as a few clowns performed their little tricks….it reminded me somewhat of myself…when my parents were alive

I shifted myself to see my friend staring at me…so I grinned down at him to show that im alright….but he knew better than anything I was lying. Neji opened his mouth to say something but it was stopped as a booming voice interrupted his thoughts and the light's slowly dimmed.

(Itachi's pov)

I slowly walked onto the stage with my head bowed down as Orochimaru lead me forward to the front of the audience. I stared blindly at the floor as Orochimaru spoke up.

''Ladies and gentlemen!! I present to you the vampire!!'' yelled out Orochimaru.

I paid them no heed as he just looked down…the wind shifted in my direction…letting me pick up a scent, the same one I lusted for in my cell…It was here. I move forward to go towards only to feel a tug at the chain….i was trapped here….i needed that scent, yet I couldn't get it, reality.

(normal pov)

Orochimaru kicked Itachi forward making him to stumble to the floor….on the ground….Itachi could hear it…..all of it….the hatred that comes with what he is..

'Demon.'

'Monster.'

'Look at the pathetic monster.'

'Why can't he just kill it already?'

Itachi grasped the dirt around him in his fist as the words were said in whispers to him, glaring loathingly at it. A whip flashed through the air clashing with flesh. Itachi grunted as the pain flashed through him, glaring at Orochimaru.

His torment.

Orochimaru grinned sadistically at him as he hit Itachi once more with the leather whip. Itachi shot up from the floor only to be forced back down as Orochimaru put the foot of heel on Itachi's back, making the audience cheer.

This was the show…to torment him in front of other people, and he made it worse each time….it hurt more today though since he was raped before the show…so the snake man must have gave him pity…seeing as he didn't get that tortured.

''Don't disobey anymore….or I'll hurt you even more right on this stage..'' whispered Orochimaru.

Itachi gritted his teeth and turned towards the crowd only to see it was now gone….the only people left were two young males…..a long brown haired one and…..the blond that drove him nuts…..

Itachi watched on as some men dragged him back to his cage….gasping his red-eyes spotted the blond's crystal blue eyes. He was soon thrown roughly into the cage bar's, sliding to the spiky hay at the bottom. His hell…..it was entirely dirty….and just like him for some reason.

Itachi stared blankly at the floor, lifting his head up as he heard the soft tapping of footsteps. It was Orochimaru. The snake-like man threw him a bag of blood.

The only substance keeping him alive.

Orochimaru soon left him alone….it gave him time to relax…but then he tilted his head in confusion as he heard Orochimaru's voice again…and someone he couldn't recognize.

''good evening Mr. Orochimaru..'' said the angelic voice of the stranger.

''oh hello young man…is there anything I could do for you..?'' asked Orochimaru purring softly to the boy…obviously Orochimaru was interested in the boy. Itachi shifted in the cage towards the cage door to listen to the conversation.

''oh..sorry..i'm Uzumaki Naruto..''said the boy with a grin .

''well Naruto-kun….if you want anything..it's not a bother to ask me'' said Orochimaru as he walked past Naruto, touching him softly before walking away. Naruto didn't pay attention to Orochimaru and just walked over to Itachi's cage..

''Hi…im Naruto….who are you….?'' asked Naruto as he saw Itachi.

''I'm Itachi……'' said Itachi a little hesitantly as he held himself back from trying to jump the poor boy….the same one he wanted.

''….well..I'm sorry you got hurt Itachi….''Said Naruto as he stepped a little away from Itachi. Itachi blinked and then realized the fear he felt radiating from the blond…he briefly wondered how he could walk in here if he was this scared….

Naruto smiled at Itachi before blinking as he playing with a few loose strands of his hair.

''sorry..Itachi…but I got to go…it seems Neji is calling me…bye…''Said Naruto as he left out the back of the tent to the outside.

Itachi just smirked as he re-called the blond's every feature….he needed this blond…being near the kid made him somewhat warm and renewed….he'll escape from here and then find him once more…but he wondered why the kid had a couple of whiskers on his face…..did something happen to make him nervous around him?...he'll find out as soon as he finds him again.

Y:…wow I'm done….lol

Itachi:..finally

Y:….lol..I'm sorry about the rape if you hate this pairing…I don't know why I wrote it….i made it in boring history…..

Itachi:..you have a messed up head

Y:…I know…lol….anyway please comment and people I want to know if you want to enter my contest….it's an itanaru contest and I need more particpants..rules are in my story imprisonment on the A.N……

Chow for now!! YC!!


	2. Sweet Escape

This is Chibisrule943 here with yet another update. It's been a while; I hope you guys didn't mind the long wait. I would love you guys to keep reading, hopefully my writing hasn't changed.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing(s): **Itanaru (main), OroIta with slight Oronaru

**Warning:** there was Rape in the first chappy, but like always it's Yaoi which is Boy x boy action

I'll put up a few replies on the bottom of the fic

_**Banpaia Antai **_

_**Chapter 2: Sweet Escape **_

_By: Chibisrule943 or Yc _

_(Ita's Pov)_

I could do nothing. Laying here on the ground, I felt so helpless. It was almost heartbreaking to me. I suppose though, that's not possible. Humans have thought since the dawn of our existence, that we carry no heart. A _Monster _has no heart….I believe they're right.

I'm an unfeeling Monster. I feel tainted as my mind relentlessly shows me images of the blond angel from last evening. He seemed so innocent, It made my mind flutter in joy..I wanted to see him once more. I clenched my fist, the flesh of my palm whitening as I squeezed it hard against the unwavering chain trapping me tighter in this cell.

_I __was __an Unfeeling monster…_

He had changed me. The blond's soft pureness, it wrapped around me. It covered me like a veil protecting me from the tainting snake. It however could not destroy the thoughts I had of the blond. The blond, writhing underneath me as I pleasured him and myself..He was what I wanted and needed.

These thoughts would not elude my mind. It didn't seem to be lust…no. It couldn't be. I've lusted for many things years ago when I ruled the vampire land. This feeling however, encased me with a warm feeling of something I've never felt before...

_Love..._

All my life, I was considered nothing but a tool. In the vampire land, my father had me trained day and night til I could no longer move. I was trained even after I was caught to not only obey, but pleasure. I grimace remembering the snake man. Shaking my head I pushed the thought away.

I growled then as I realized. He was holding me back. I had finally found a trace of emotion other than fear, and I plan on taking that chance. I want it. Punching the wall, cracking it slightly, I don't go unharmed as blood seeps a bit from the open wound.

I close my eyes slightly as a tingling sensation surrounds my arm, hissing a bit as the wound disappears as if it was never there. It's one good thing about being part of the paranormal. I heal abnormally fast. Clenching my heal fist I vow for release.

_I will escape this hell, Naruto-kun, when I get out…I'm coming to make you my own. 'Master' you shall meet the devil as I vow your death. I'll make sure to make it happen before the sunset…I promise_

--

(Third person: with Naruto )

The young blond sat still, his mind was clouded as it registered each second of the past day. Neji was right in showing him the tent; in it he saw beauty for the first time. He's never thought of anything this long before, yet he had to remind himself it was a monster he was thinking about.

_A vampire.._

It was the very thing that took his happiness away from him, but he could not get the beast out of his mind. His thoughts were spun around the Vampire, Trapped in nothing but the dark light of its eternal beauty. Each time he told himself it was a monster; He couldn't help but think of it as that such thing.

He could not think of it as a thing, but a being he wanted to be near. He was sure of the name..it rung around his head like a mantra as it became his universe. He could not hold back the tug in the bottom of his mind. It called out for nothing but his one addiction…

_Itachi…_

He was trapped in this notion. There was no turning back on this logic. He had to visit the vampire or he would be left in shambles. It had become his new obsession. After all, The vampire had now caught his interest.

Itachi had done nothing to him. He could tell by the longing look in the vampire's eyes that his blood had caught its interest….Yet the beast did not once try to attack him. He didn't care if he was putting himself into a death trap. He wanted to see the vampire, and he would today.

Sadly, He couldn't go with Neji today as he had a meeting with his uncle. He pitied the man as he knew how the Hyuga still held a grudge over the clan head. He couldn't interfere, and he knew it. He sighed, playing around with the spare noodles in his bowls. He stood, only to dump them in the sink.

He wouldn't eat anymore. He needed to see the vampire now, even if it meant going with a growling stomach. He didn't care if it sounded pathetic, growling in the face of danger. He would face the vampire now.

_Walking into the predators den, he shall face the fears of his life. He will face them head on just as any man like himself._

--

(O.o… Oro's Pov thinking: Ew, Ew, Ew!!)

My eyes close slightly as they scan the room, looking at the green pieces of paper spread around on the table uncaringly. They no longer pleasured me; it confused me a bit as I never felt this way. Money meant the world to me, Power. …Yet I don't care anymore of it. Trying to search my memories for that pleasure…I find nothing.

It seems non-existing to me now. The greed for money is gone, destroyed with the want to for something else. The yellowish golden hair I saw only yesterday…The innocence. I wanted nothing more but a mere child, an angel named Uzumaki..

I had not felt any desire for such things as defiling a child, yet now I want it. I want to taint the angel's beautiful face of the boy who had no fear, only curiosity. The perfect picture of naivety, I want that child.

I want nothing but to see myself breaking the child into pieces to small to put together. He shall be mine, and mine alone…Though. I feel as though there's something blocking my way. I want the child's salty tears tainting his face...Yet...

I know there's something in my way of doing so. Itachi, the foolish vampire I had taken in. He had been simple to break, but I can see defiance in his eyes. That look sickens me; I will destroy him before tonight… I can tell he wants _my_ angel..But I won't let him take what belongs to me.

( Oro done/ Third person)

The snake man stood up, walking almost in an attempt at walking seductively towards the door. Opening it swiftly his foot steps increased as he headed towards his _pet._ He would destroy the vampire no matter what. He could not leave Itachi with fighting spirit. It could cause a riot to form.

He had no choice but to break the raven-head now while he had the chance. He knew nothing of what Itachi was planning, or the fact Itachi had healed already from his injuries. Orochimaru would be making his worst mistake ever, not knowing it til he entered the cell.

The snake man went up to the cell door. Swiftly unlocking it in almost a blinding speed, stopping in front of Itachi, who slowly looked up. Surprise was evident in the raven's eyes; Orochimaru chuckled as he let his hand drop onto his pet's shoulder.

"Hello Pet, Ready for punishment?" He smirked looking down at Itachi.

--

The blond looked around puzzled as he saw not that many people at the moment. He shrugged it off. It was early after all…though inside he hoped not many would show. It pained him seeing the vampire tormented in front of strangers. He blinked and smiled.

This was the perfect chance to see the vampire. He had only come to see the vampire, so why bother having to watch the Vampire defiled in every way in front of others. It would only pain him. He hated creatures of the night but he could never hate Itachi for some reason.

He walked past the guards, tucking away the ticket as he bought it. He wouldn't need it except for now to speak to the vampire in person once more. He had gained enough courage; yesterday was a streak of luck. He had the guts now to speak freely to the vampire.

Nearing the cell he let a smile play over his face. He would get to know the vampire and lose his fear of them. It was perfect…just once chance.

--

Itachi growled lightly, and looked down in despair. The snake man looked at him, chuckling he grabbed a hold of the raven's pony-tail. Itachi whimpered as he was pulled up to meet cat-like eyes which went right through him.

"Pet, you are going to break..I swear, once I'm done with you…I'll have what I want," Itachi blinked at the words not knowing what they meant," Oh…Naruto-kun." Itachi's eyes widened at the name, growling he smirked as he quickly slashed Orochimaru's face with a now clawed hand. Orochimaru let go of the raven, who glared at Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun? He does not belong to you, for he is mine and I will protect him!!," Itachi's eyes bled red, showing commas on each end. Orochimaru blinked, not knowing this power. Orochimaru blinked as he realized he could not move.

"What the hell?! Filthy wretch release me now!," Orochimaru growled. He was ignored as Itachi stood away from him, picking up a metallic object. His eyes widened as he realized it was a Katana. Itachi smirked walking over to his 'Master'.

"Well, Master..it seems you shall die today while I get what I deserve..Freedom," Itachi slid the Katana's tip lightly over Orochimaru's throat. The skin was slit, letting blood seep through.

"I shall not let this end this way, I will never die!!" Orochimaru yelled, Itachi rolled his eyes at the human's ignorance.

"You shall die, you are not immortal as I am..Your life ends now," Itachi stated unemotionally. He had no patience whatsoever; he didn't need to keep it clean. He didn't find it necessary to clean up as he would leave anyway. He slammed the katana down on Orochimaru's neck. Blood spilled as the head fell to the floor a scowl marred over its still form.

He was about to leave when he turned in surprise as a scream interrupted his movement. Near the entrance stood the boy he had met only yesterday. He wouldn't have to hunt the kid down at the moment. The boy stood in front of him..Blue was locked with crimson.

_Death would free the mind yet does it matter if the one you wish to be with fear your existence. Itachi may have ruined his chances, but for the moment neither made any motion._

--

It's the end of the chapter, yet it seems its time for a few reviews to answer. I have to admit, I liked the drabbling in the top, yet after Oro's pov, It was rushed. I'm sorry if it confused you all when they changed like that a bit.

_Yc's review corner_

_Purplekiss101:_ If you can't tell from the chapter, he did die..His head was cut off. I like that type of death for Orochimaru though hehe Beheaded. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shana-loves-th: ** thanks, I know..Most Vampire fics are a bit different. Hardly any slave Itachi though.. T-T though I hate the fact Itachi was treated badly

**Hmmyaoi: **Come on Onee-san you know it makes more sense. You may beta my stories if you want, though you have to tell me which ones .

**Eovin:** Yup..But first Naruto has to figure out how to not be scared of Itachi. T-T Itachi did it for you Naru-chan!! Thanks for the compliment though, Most of my stories are just random lol.

**Kags21:** XD how can I forget you!! You like a lot of my stories, thanks for reviewing on this story too. It's fun to see the same reviewers/readers coming to read my work.

To those that also reviewed, I like to thank you for your support on this fic. I will pick only a few reviews to be posted so the better a review the more likely the answer will be posted here. Replies to other comments will be my Mail. Hope you liked it and next one I update shall be either Tempting Angel or Sweet Mentality. Comments are helpful for me to continue or know my mistakes.

_chow for now, Yc_


	3. Brazen Fear

An: ^^ I have nothing to say, much but its still summer. Well, til August 24th this year for me _ sophomore year is definantly going to rock. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing:** ItaNaru

**Warning**: Yaoi, Male X Male. Don't like then click the little green button and have a nice Yaoi Free day, (Pfft! Yeah right!) Sorry, but Yaoi is just awesome.

"Banpaia Antai"

Chapter 3: _Brazen Fear_

"N-Naruto-kun" he stood frozen. The vampire unsure whether or not to conclude this incident horrible luck or karma biting him in the ass...either way, he hated it. _**Thud...**_Silence filled the air.

_Red...how could such a normal color come from the snake? _

'_Maybe...he was human' _thought Itachi, '_No, a true demon known as a human.' _

Humans are imperfect creations. Creatures that have defiled this planet since the creation of mankind, polluting the world all species share. Imperfect, dirty, and fragile: human. They are the pure picture of what you could call arrogance. They flaunt their power, celebrating once they just reach one trivial need in their life.

_Innocence... _

Itachi couldn't stand those eyes, those all-seeing Sapphire eyes that could do nothing but melt him. They were powerful, held nothing but experience and innocence and understanding. They were simply beautiful. Yet...He could sense, and also see another emotion engulfed in those eyes. _Fear_...He feared the vampire.

'_Don't look at me that way'_ Itachi thought. The blond stepped back. '_Don't fear me..._' The demon took a step forward as if to stop his fragile beauty. It was he needed in order to make the young blond vanish. The vampire fierily growled, he couldn't believe this...He lost him.

"What have I done??" he sighed, pausing as if to let his thoughts wander. Surely he couldn't have lost him entirely. The blond could be found, but right now. The vampire needed to take care of some difficulties. He had to take care of his thirst then...then what? Itachi stepped out of the suffocating tent, his nightmare hell-ish realm now over. Breathing in the smell of cotton-candy, pollution and false happiness of the humans he ruffled his nose.

"Humans are so unpleasant to be around," his gaze fell on a lone raven. Carefully the predator walked to the bird, causing the creature to jump. He smiled at the raven, the bird cocking its head to the side before with a flap of its wings landing on the vampire. Humans destroy everything they touch, while creatures such as the raven can only watch the world rot.

"It's ok," he petted the timid creature; he'd grown quite fond of them after his imprisonment. "I would never hurt you..." The bird payed him no attention, its blue iris's locked more on the scenery. Itachi thought for a second, thin lips rising into a smirk. He'd get something to eat, search for the blond who encased his dreams, but before that...He'd find Sasuke, and take back _his_ kingdom.

"Sasuke...." Itachi whispered to himself, then a few paralyzing seconds later the bird finally had enough. It flew off his shoulder, cawing as it's tiny body disappeared from the vampire's sight. "You'll pay..." he hissed, eyes slitting dangerously, "You'll pay for what you did to me Sasuke!"

--

Naruto panted in his car, his eyes lapsed still with fear. Fear he never accounted he had since he was a child. Fear of a monster, a man-eating monster. At first he didn't truly believe Itachi could do such a thing, but seeing the Circus master's head torn clear off his neck. The blood...oh god, the blood...

He hated blood. Ever since his parent's death by a vampire, he could never stand such an un-pure sight. He couldn't even bare a simple horror movie, leaving him alone in a theater to watch a movie such as "Care-bears Happy-tastic adventure" while his friends watched gore movies. The worst part, he could remember every line of those insane asylum kid movies...Beside the point, he feared anything not of this world.

His trembled stopped slightly at a minimum, now able to push himself up off the leather seat he started up the van, driving out of the circus. He needed to cross off Circus from his "Safe place" list, Neji would be disappointed at that. The blond blinked then silently curses his stupidity as he took out his cell phone. He sweat-dropped seeing 5 new voice mails for him, of course...Neji.

He pressed the play button, letting them all play. Each telling him how worried he was, how he should be home and blah-blah. Neji always did treat him like a baby...but he should call his friend. He wondered vaguely if he should tell him what happened. But...He didn't want to further damage the vampire. He...he probably had a reason for the murder.

"_Naruto! Why the hell aren't you answering my calls, I've been calling you for hours and I keep getting a "not available, please leave a message" where are you??"_

"_I got home...had a fight with uncle and now I'm worried since I didn't see your cute ass on the couch....Where are you??"_

"_Oh god! Oh god! You're not answering me because I did something? What I'd do wrong? Am I spoiling you too much?? Not feeding you enough ramen? Oh no....I'll, I'll just....be right ba- (__**message to long)**__"_

"_I got you ramen Naruto-chan! Just come home, or...or call me??"_

"_That's it! You've been kidnapped by that Gaara, haven't you? God, I knew he was a bad influence on you...don't worry Naruto! I'll call the police and we'll find you."_

Dear God, He didn't need this right now. Actually, he'd need a new best friend if Gaara ended up going to jail because of him! He dialed the house phone, hearing it ring a few times before it finally was answered.

"Uh, hello. Hyuga residence" Naruto blinked, unfamiliar with the smooth, bored voice. He thought of hanging up but then again there must be other Hyuga he never heard of.

"I'm Naruto? Is Neji there?" he flinched as he heard plates being thrown in the phone, thinking for a second he grimaced. That must be Neji...

"_Damn it Gaara! Where are you keeping my sparkling angel, Naruto-kun? I know you like him..but..but you can't have him!"_

"_Will you give it a rest Hyuga. I would never in my life –plate- kidnap him! –wooden table thrown, Gaara dodging it- you're out of your fucking mind!"_

"Uh....."

"Ah! Naruto-chan, it's you. It's me, Kakashi" Naruto blinked, never having heard of him before ,"your father's student, and of course your old babysitter before, you know..."

"Oh..uh...r-right, hey uh-"

"you don't need to say anymore, I'll stop talking about it. It must be worse on you than me, sorry"

"it's fi-"

"_Kakashi! Why are you on my phone, that's only in case Naruto-kun calls.."_

"But it is Nar-"

"_You perverted old man, off!"_

Naruto snickered, his end now only able to hear the light static on the other end. Neji was a total idiot when he had those over-protective moments. Any moment now, he'd call back but he stopped to think. What about the vampire? He was so intrigued with this one creature....if only he didn't see him cold bloodily kill that man. He sighed. Why must he be addicted to Itachi? The phone rang and he answered.

"_Naruto-kun....Sorry about that," _He smirked, of course. It was Neji. "_So, how's your day been?? And here have you been hiding?"_

Oh, that's great of you to ask. I'm having such a _great_ time hiding in a car from the one person I found to be my drug. What a fine day this turned out to be...

--

"Another letter?" cold eyes study a slip, not just a slip. A marriage proposal, which he dearly hated...Females were such foolish creatures. Almost as foolish as the humans, the raven-haired man chuckled to himself tossing the letter on the bed. The servant eyed the king, the most gorgeous creature to ever come to rule the vampire realm even after Itachi. _Sasuke...._

"Sasuke-sama, should I burn it with the rest?" the servant hung his head, thinking of so many forbidden things he could do with the king. Things he'd never be able to do as he was lower than garbage. A servant, just a servant...hired help that'd be killed if one wrong step was taken.

"Yes, burn them all. I don't want to see any more traces of these pathetic "love" letters," Sasuke looked over at his servant, "tell any other female vampire I'm not interested in them..."

"But my lord, you need to get a mate!" He flinched, looking away from Sasuke as his cold eyes loomed over at him. He shouldn't have said that outburst.

"I do? When have I ever needed a weak _significant_ other or mate.I need no one!"

"Well...you see, you need a mate in order to keep your power, your majesty...." He bit his lip, then got what he knew was coming. He got the worst of the young master's fury; maybe Sasuke just hated assistants like him. He loathed how his master only showed him his temperamental self.

"What?!"

--

There, I finally was able to get this out. O_O I've been working on exams, life, and well...moments in which I feel so damn lazy. I...kind of liked how the chapter went, just not that much. T^T hope you all like it so far. (I did most of this today, the first part with Itachi before the 24th. so you see how late it is.)

Thanks for the earlier reviews, also. I don't feel like answering them at the moment so I'll just politely say to you to ask me any question and I'll reply to it either by replying to it, or putting it on the next chapter.

Chow for now, Yc


	4. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
